The RECAP Alcoholism Program is a rehabilitation as well as a prevention program. It works primarily with alcoholics, their families, and teenagers who show a high probability of becoming alcoholic. For Alcoholics and their families it operates primarily as information, referral, advocate and community mobilization agency dealing both with the alcoholism problem and the social functioning of the family. It operates on the assumption that alcoholism can best be treated if all members of the family are involved in treatment and that the basic necessities for normal social functioning must be addressed if treatment of alcoholism is to be successful. All Alcoholic families upon referral are evaluated relevant to their needs and then assistance is provided in meeting those needs. The nature of the assistance is referral of the family members to the appropriated treatment facility as well as assistance in solving functional needs such as housing, jobs, etc. It is hoped that as the County Alcoholism programs mobilize into a coordinated system this program will serve as the grassroots casefinders who will plug alcoholics into this system and expedite their flow through this system.